


Luces azules

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [4]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, RubegettaMonth2020, aurora boreal, rubegettamonth, rubegettamonth - día 4, rubius - Freeform, soft, vegetta777 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: Noruega, Rubegetta y la aurora boreal.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Luces azules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunartokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/gifts).



Noruega era un paraíso helado. Una vez llegaron, las grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve lo dejaron sorprendido. Se quedaron en la casa de los padres de Rubius; eran unas maravillosas personas y lo recibieron gustosos en sus casa. Era una acogedora casa de madera, tal cual como la describió su novio. Durante el día, Rubius lo llevó a conocer el pueblo donde creció, le mostró la plaza, comieron en sus lugares favoritos y le presentó a sus amigos de allá; durante la noche, se la pasaron viendo algún programa en noruego que transmitían por televisión. Obviamente, Vegetta no entendía nada, pero tenía al más alto para que le tradujera. 

El clima no suponía ningún impedimento para algún nativo del lugar, y aún menos, para un híbrido de oso como lo era Rubius, pero a Vegetta le resultó en tener que llevar miles de capas de ropa para evitar morir congelado. Aún así, todo el viaje le entusiasmó. Llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer a la familia de su novio, Noruega y, sobretodo, la aurora boreal. 

Agradeció no haber pedido días de descanso antes, porque ahora podía pasar una semana y media disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Los días pasaron fugaces, entre paseos, prácticas de esquí —que no resultaron muy bien— y platicas en familia, muy pronto, era el último día que pasarían ahí. Solo faltaba una cosa por tachar de su lista de planes.

Pasaron la mañana terminando de hacer las maletas, y por la tarde, Rubius lo llevó a una isla, en donde había esparcidas algunas cabañas. A lo lejos, podía divisar que en todas ellas, la parte trasera era de cristal en lugar de madera. El híbrido lo llevó a una de ellas, que estaba cerca de la orilla. Al entrar, se sorprendió por lo muy bien amueblada que estaba: dos recamaras, una cocina y un baño. Pasaron toda la tarde cocinando y entre charlas, luego salieron a dar un paseo por la isla, tomados de la mano. Cuando el sol dejó de besar sus pieles y dió paso al frío invernal de la noche, regresaron a la cabaña. 

El rubio lo llevó hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón frente a las cristaleras. Trató de contemplar el paisaje que se le presentaba en frente, pero no podía, ni el mar ni las montañas le causaban impresión, ya no. Estaba emocionado y no dejaba de removerse entre los brazos de su amado, que trataba de calmarlo acariciando sus manos y su cabello azabache. En cuanto los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron por las montañas, dejó de moverse. Esperaron pacientemente, no tenían prisa. 

La noche era tan oscura como sus cabellos y la única luz que había provenía de una lámpara. Esperaron. De pronto, el cielo comenzó a aclararse, o mejor dicho, a azularse. Vegetta se levantó de inmediato y consigo, su novio. Miró hacia arriba y pudo apreciar mejor cómo las luces empezaron a aparecer. Luces azules fueron las primeras en aparecer, y pronto le siguieron luces de un color rosado y verde. El cielo estaba lleno de ellas, un paraíso que le llenó de electricidad el cuerpo. Eran como olas, calmadas y suaves, pero de colores brillantes. Aquel espectáculo lo mantuvo boquiabierto; en el fondo de su ser, sabía que después de presenciar tal acto de la naturaleza, podía morir. Viviría atrapado por siempre en esa noche. 

La mano de Rubius lo trajo por un momento a la realidad. Lo miró a esos ojos avellana y en ellos vio reflejados las luces del cielo y un amor tan profundo, que le robó el aliento. Y aún más, cuando éste, sin soltar su mano, se arrodilló ante él. Sacó una pequeña caja de su sudadera, en ella, entre terciopelo, descansaba un anillo. Dejó escapar un jadeo. 

—Cuando nos conocimos, hace cinco años, no sabía la revolución que causaría en mi vida. Ni lo importante que serías para mí, pero lo eres. Has estado para mí todo este tiempo, en los buenos y los malos momentos, incluso cuando soy un desastre andante. —ambos se rieron, después continuó.— Amo lo bien que me comprendes y que puedo bajar la guardia contigo. Amo tus chistes malos y tu perfeccionismo —aunque a veces me toques la pelotas—, te amo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Dios mío, me lo pides en medio del mejor espectáculo que voy a presenciar en vida, es que eres un tontito. Pero sí, me voy a casar contigo. —se lanzó a él y lo besó. 

Las luces del cielo fueron testigo de aquel amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo especial a Glay, porque quería un ff sobre Rub llevando a Veg a ver la aurora boreal. Y porque me cae muy bien y amo Battle of Bands.
> 
> Me gustó el resultado de este escrito, creo que es el que más me gusta de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
